Creative Ideas
by Hella-venger
Summary: When Vince comes up with the idea of a brand-wide romance angle, most of the superstars are skeptical. But can they stop real feelings from blossoming between the script? Multiple pairings.


Notes: While it is out-of-WWE-storyline setting, I'll be using their ring names and their characters' personality traits.

In that moment, I realized something. (Hi! It's your old favorite Dolph Ziggler. How's it going?)

I was never going to wrestle again.

Not by my own choice. God, no. If I had it my way, I'd be doing three matches a night, on Smackdown and Raw. Every week, if my body could handle it.

And it's not like I'm not capable. I mean, I'm not arrogant or anything (Ok, there was that brief "I am perfection" thing. But, I swear, that was just for heel hype), but I like to think I am an above average performer.

And I think you'll find a great deal of fans agree with that sentiment.

But do I get the chance to show it off?

Fuck. No.

I get put in a romance sub-plot.

Frankly, out of me, Rusev, Lana and Summer Rae, I'm not entirely sure who came out on top with that angle.

I mean, I am so glad that Lana announced her engagement. It was a free ticket out of that nightmare.

I kept thinking; "Finally! I can get back to what I like. Maybe I'll get into a good singles feud with Owens, or Cesaro? It'd be cool if I got put into a title run. Doesn't have to be world. Singles is fine too."

But, do I get my chance to prove myself? (Which, in my opinion, I've done loooooooooooong before now)

Fuck. No.

Instead, someone in creative (Who I'm fairly sure has a vendetta against me), decided to come up with this angle.

The whole roster was gathered up, NXT and all, and split into groups.

My group were currently in one of the conference rooms, dammed if I know which. Where we were told the angle.

And, if I'm any way skilled at telling facial expressions, they thought it was just as much bullshit as I did.

My attention was drawn by someone clearing their throat across the room.

"Sorry, but could I ask a question about this?"

It was Dean. I'm kinda surprised by how calmly he was speaking. Ambrose wasn't exactly what you'd call…..'calm' (There was that waffle house incident. Seth was not happy about what Dean did do his food.)

Of course, Mr. Ambrose." This came from the official who delivered the news.

I'm telling you right now. This man could not be more generic.

He has a suit, trimmed hair, a pair of the most common glasses on the market.

With the amount of these guys I've seen, I'm fairly sure management mass-produces them.

Oh, Dean was talking again.

"Well, you see," Dean made his way over the official, hands on the sides of his leather jacket.

"I was just wondering, what exactly," Ambrose began rotating his arm in a circular motion, the way you do when you're trying to find a word.

"What in the joe-jumping-fuck is this?" I'll admit. Dean did not change his tone at all when he said this. The polite demeanour only enhanced the effect.

The official, I'm just gonna call him Tom, took a step back. Can't blame him. Dean tends to make that impression on people.

"W-well, you see-It's just-The thing is-" I could see sweat dripping down Tom's head. Again, Dean made that impression on people.

Ambrose maintained his neutral expression. This seemed to be Dean's best attempt at unnerving someone I've seen.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Alexa Bliss nodding in approval of Dean.

I decided I liked that girl.

Sighing, Tom seemed to drop the weight of the world off his shoulders.

"It was Vince's idea."

The room did a collective "Ah" when we heard this.

"Whelp, I think Vince has actually lost it this time."

Tamina made a good point.

"To be honest, I thought he lost it with that whole "Katie Vicke" stunt."

Sami also made a good point.

Oh! I forgot to explain what this unbelievable shit is.

You remember how my last storyline was a romance thing?

Well, this idea was to do that again.

With the entire fucking roster.

Apparently, Vince wants to capitalize on romantic appeal, so he's decided to do a brand wide version of it.

But wait, I haven't told you the best part.

We have to date in real life too.

Well, not really date. We just have to engage in more social stuff with each other, apparently to establish a connection with one another.

We also have to do publicity stuff, which I'm used to.

"So, do we get to choose, or what?" Finn raised a very valid question.

Returning to his nervous state, Tom could barely work the answer out.

"N-no. It will be decided randomly."

I decided to speak up for the first time.

"Well, if I wasn't convinced this was made by Vince, I sure am now."

An affirmative groan from the crowd supported my statement.

So, what did you think? I'm a big wrestling fan and just started getting back into it, so I really wanted to write a fic.

Please, read and review.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
